


Flash Before My Eyes

by Only_Here_for_JatP



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, I make no apologies for this, Two Shot, ambulance scene, does this count as angst, does your life flash before your eyes, it turns out i just like making tags, its meant to hurt, sunset curves death, the boys die in the beginning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:42:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26907565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Only_Here_for_JatP/pseuds/Only_Here_for_JatP
Summary: A look into the deaths and almost non-existence of our favorite ghostly trio.Featuring a little fluff, a lot of attempts to stab you with emotions, and a pondering of the eternal questionDoes your life flash before your eyes when you die?
Relationships: Alex & Julie Molina & Luke Patterson & Reggie, Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 92





	1. A Tale of Hotdogs and Ambulances

**Author's Note:**

> Hello yes hi, 
> 
> Just a friendly neighborhood grad student who had this thought and it hurt and now I've written it so you're welcome. Second chapter will be posted tonight.
> 
> Also I know I'm supposed to be writing Build a Bear but I'm working on it I promise.

Luke had heard once a long time ago that when you died, you saw your life flash before your eyes.

As he lay in the ambulance struggling to breathe, struggling to live, willing the two boys whose hands he held so tight in his own to survive, he didn’t see a thing. There was no trip down memory lane while medical professionals rushed around to shove needles and fluids in him and his friends. He didn’t hear the sounds of his childhood nor his favorite gigs, just the alarms going off as the machines reported that the boys were on the brink of disaster.

Luke couldn’t tell if he was confused or relieved to not see anything, to not feel anything. On one hand maybe it meant that everything wasn’t as bad as it seemed. That any minute now the pain and terror would pass. Alex’s eyes would focus on him and Reggie would grip his hand once more, it had been awhile since Luke felt any pressure from him. As he heard the flatline alarms and watched the panicked people leap into action, he knew that wasn’t it.

He watched his brothers fade from existence, knew somewhere deep inside him that they were gone even if he couldn’t bring himself to look. Even still, he kept a tight hold on their hands. Things weren’t going to get better and he found that despite all the things he might leave behind there was only one place he really wanted to be. It must be a myth, he decided, since he was definitely dying but all he could see was flurry and panic and desperation. A flatline sounded vaguely off in the distance. His eyes grew so heavy, he figured sleep might be good right about now.

His eyes drooped and he could’ve sworn it was just a momentary blink, but then in front of him were his band, his boys, his brothers waiting for him and he felt himself smile.


	2. A Tale of Curses and Ghost Piles

Luke’s world was so much bigger and brighter than ever before and he was dead. He’d loved Sunset Curve with everything he had, but there was something about Julie and the Phantoms that felt different. Better. Sunset Curve would’ve been legends, but Julie and the Phantoms were going to be mythical. He chuckled a little to himself at that. He couldn’t imagine a better afterlife than being able to dedicate all of his time to his band, his brothers, and most importantly to music.

It’s what made this all the more awful. Caleb had cursed them. Cursed. Them. Now they were facing the choice of playing in his house-band for eternity or ceasing to exist. He loved music all he had ever wanted to do with his life was make music that moved people, that made them feel like they belonged, bring them joy and pain and a sense of what it meant to be human. 

Caleb put on a good show. He could walk the walk and make the crowds go wild, but the soul just wasn’t there. It was shallow and more than that, it wasn’t their music. It was Sunset Curve and it certainly wasn’t Julie and the Phantoms. He hated the notion of choosing to give up music, but the thought of spending an eternity in a hollow shell of what had been his passion devastated him.   
He did his best not to even think about the part where he left Julie no matter what. She’d given them all their lives back; she’d given Luke his dreams back. She was everything. Sometimes it felt like being alive was the prologue to their life together now. It was so incredibly important and vital, but Julie and 2020 understood him and the boys in a way no one else in 1995 had. 

Now here they were. Cursed. The jolts slowly draining each of them as they desperately raced for a solution to continue to exist.

For a brief shining moment, Luke never felt more alive.

They’d escaped from Caleb’s clutches just in time to make their cues and there was Julie lighting up the Orpheum with everything she had. It was blinding to take her all in, to take everything all in. They were playing the Orpheum. Their dream. He couldn’t keep his eyes off Julie knowing any second they could cross over, and he might never get to play with her again.

It was the best moment of all their lives. Until it wasn’t.

They’d reappeared in the studio with jolts hitting them harder than ever before. But they couldn’t let Julie know, they couldn’t cause her any more pain or grief. If their inability to even sit up was any indication it wouldn’t be long now before they vanished completely. At least he was able to be with most of the people he loved more than anything in the place he’d felt most at home.

It was there, laying in a pile with his bandmates, closing his eyes to defend against the pain, that he felt himself start to drift.

He was seven and his parents had taken him to a local show or something but as he stared up at the living breathing organism that was a rock and roll band, he knew it was what he wanted to do.

He was nine and meeting Reggie, then 11 and meeting Alex. 13 and getting his first guitar. 15 and playing their first gig.

He could see it all, the major moments of his life. He could hear the voices of his mom and the cheers of screaming fans. The voice of the music teacher who believed in him despite all odds, who begged him not to drop out of school. It was the ambulance sirens coming to get them before the Orpheum.

He was as enamored as he was confused. He figured the memories would stop, after all, he’d died. But they didn’t and the new additions seemed to glow brighter and clearer and crisper. It was the look of Julie’s screaming face. It was dancing with his band at the beach. It was the soft smile whenever Reggie looked at Ray. It was Julie’s crushed face. It was everything and soon all of his memories. All of his moments. Every sound that was ringing inside his head was all Julie.  
The pain was tearing him to pieces, and he clung to the memories of Julie and their band playing together and being together for all it was worth. If he had to go down he was going to be holding onto every last fragment of joy he could.

It brought him a small amount of warmth to think that maybe, just maybe, this was how the band’s life was supposed to go. Somehow the universe knew that none of their lives would ever be complete without Julie. Their lives weren’t over when they died, just a new chapter to get them to their missing piece.

It was then he heard Julie’s voice. There she went bringing her magic once again. Saving them yet another time. Giving them the world one more time.

The memories were still fresh in his mind when they discovered their new favorite miracle, the power of touch. If he lingered longer, touched more, and just all around refused to not be in contact with Julie who could blame him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. I love y'all and I'm excited to hear if y'all like it!


End file.
